Following the advancement and humanization of technology, current electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, etc., have a camera function. Generally, each of the electronic devices uses a voice coil motor (VCM) for driving automatic focus of the lens of the camera.
The voice coil motor includes a plurality of magnetic components, a coil, and a lens holder for carrying the lens. When the coil is energized, the coil interacts with the magnetic components to drive the lens holder and move the lens to focus shooting so as to capture an image.
Due to the increasing demand for higher image quality, at present, images obtained using a plurality of lenses may undergo image processing to obtain a fused image having a high image quality. How to arrange a plurality of voice coil motors together to drive a plurality of lenses to proceed with shooting and obtain a high quality and small parallax image becomes the current development trend of an image capture system. However, in order to arrange the plurality of the voice coil motors together, the first problem to be resolved is how to minimize magnetic attraction and repulsion between magnetic components of the voice coil motors during an assembly process when the magnetic components are arranged too close to each other. Hence, how to develop a voice coil motor array module with magnetic components that do not interfere with each other is an issue currently pursued by the industry.